All That I'm Living For
by RoxyDiva85
Summary: Some might call him a hero, but deep down he's lost and torn inside. Until the one person he least expects to encounter again enters his life and his world is shaken up. Could she be the one person that saves him before his demons gain on him?
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Figure it Appeared Again. A tall and dark haired young woman walked along the path she had taken so many times before. She loved to be out in nature like this, it cleared her mind and it was good for her soul. She listened to the chirps of the birds and the little animals that ran up the trees as she passed on by.

All of the things that had happened to her that week, she found out her parents had decided to separate. Her mother had been unfaithful to her father and she had gone off with one of her co-workers. Her father was dating some floozy that was her age and her brother and sister were to oblivious and caught up in their own lives to know what was really going on. She was fine with it though on the outside but inside she was fuming. Her family was a crack-up and it always seemed her parents liked to blame their failed marriage and their mistakes on her.

Her mother had blamed her for causing to much stress with her deciding to go to college instead of continuing on with "the family business". Her mother wanted her to be a lawyer it was like she was always trying to live her dreams and aspirations through her daughter but Charisma was done with it. She decided it was time to live her life on her terms.

She had so much on her mind and she figured that taking a walk in the nearby woods would relax her and bring her clarity. She hadn't had a vision in a while, it seemed as though they just stopped. For a while she was having them constantly, but for some reason they weren't as regular as they used to be.

She continued walking down the path and hummed the Pirates of The Carribbean theme song to herself. She heard it then. Footsteps behind her. Quickly she stopped and glanced around but no-one was there. She continued walking and found her favorite tree and sat down.

She closed her eyes and sighed as she finally relaxed. That was when a branch snapped and she heard heavy breathing behind her. She stood up quickly and looked around. Nothing. Then she felt it, the cold tingly feeling she got when something bad was about to happen.

She stood still and took a deep breath, when her head began to ache. Everything went black as she saw a dark hooded figure taking people's souls. Then everything went back to normal, she felt heaving breathing on the back of her neck something was behind her. She turned around and the dark hooded figure was right in front of her. She tried to move back but the figure had some kind of hold on her it was like he held a dark force on her. She started to feel weak like she was becoming drained of all the life that was in her.

The dark figure was taking her soul, until someone intervened. A figure jumped out of nowhere and pushed Charisma out of the way. They both fell to the ground with a thud. Charisma was knocked out, the dark hooded figure disappeared and the person that saved her picked her up and headed back to a black car.

Charisma heard arguing, she woke up feeling very groggy and she found her self in the backseat of a car. Two young men were in the front of the arguing about some song.

"Where the hell am I?" Charisma screamed thinking she was kidnapped.

The older of the two young men glanced at the driver and smirked, "Sammy, it looks like our damsel in distress has awoken." Dean glanced back and smiled, "Miss Maddox it's been ages."

Charisma knew that voice all to well she giggled with delight, "Dean Winchester?"

"That's my name don't wear it out."

Charisma shook her head, "Why am I with you guys?"

"See while you were in your little escapade in the forest you seemed to have attracted an admirer."

Charisma looked confused. Dean smirked as he checked her out, "The Black Figure that was following you was none other than our dear old friend the Grim Reaper."

Charisma was shocked, "So you guys were tracking it and you ran into me?"

"No, little Sammy here had a vision that you were going to be the Bastard's next victim so we came to your rescue. Without the White Horse of Course."

She smiled, "I don't know how to thank you guys."

Dean smirked, "I can think of some ways."

Sam then slugged him in the shoulder. "We're glad your safe."


	2. Chapter 2: All That I'm Living For

The Black Impala sped along the interstate that looked largely secluded by the forest that surrounded it. Charisma looked out of the window and thought she saw a black shadow pass by one of the trees. She shook her head, she must have been seeing things she reassured herself.

She heard her name being called. "Charisma, Hello anyone home?" She snapped out of her daydream and looked forward at Sam who was calling her. "Yeah, I'm just a little out of it. Sorry." She sighed as she rubbed her head it was still sore from the attack from earlier. A worried look formed on Sam's face. "Are you okay, do you wanna talk about it?" He asked with comforting smile.

She sighed, "Sam why is this happening to me?"

Sam sat quiet for a minute and shrugged his shoulders, "Char, I don't know but when I had that vision I saw you dying and I told Dean about it. The moment I mentioned that I had a vision of you dying, he grabbed his keys and he rushed almost without me to the car."

She felt a sense of security that she had friends that cared about her and were going to protect her. She glanced at Dean. "Deany, I didn't know you cared so much." Dean glanced at her in the rear view mirror and his eyes quenched. It was her nickname for him, and he hated it and she knew it. "I have just been in touch with my feminine side lately, you can thank Sam for that he just got me hooked to his favorite soap opera Days of Our Lives, right Sammy?."

He said smiling at Sam, he just glared back at him. "Shut up Dean." Dean laughed, "Don't be shy, tell her about it you maybe you two could get your nails done together later." Charisma laughed as Sam sighed. "Maybe then after we can all get facials and then Dean could treat us to a movie, I know that he's been dying to see a chick flick."

Sam smiled back at her, his smile faded when they pulled up to Charisma's house. There were police cops everywhere. Charisma felt the pit of her stomach sink in. Dean parked the car and they all got out. She ran up to the front of her house, but she was quickly stopped by an officer. "This is my house. My family is in there, I need to make sure they are alright."

She tried to move out of the restraints of the officer, but he wouldn't let her go. "Miss, you can't go in there." She wiggle free from his arms. "Like hell I'm going in there." She started to walk up the stairs, but was pulled back by one of the officers. "Miss, this is a crime scene you are not allowed inside."

She stepped down and faced the officer. "A crime scene? Officer is my family okay?" A look of paleness spread over the young officer's face. "Miss, I'm sorry but your parents are dead." Her heart felt heavy, as she hit her knees and started screaming and sobbing. Dean and Sam rushed to her.

Dean knelt down and brought her into his arms as she started to sob uncontrollably. Sam's eyes narrowed as he looked at Dean, they knew that something wasn't normal here.

To be Continued...


End file.
